What I've Done
by arikaa
Summary: What I've Done em versão Naruto. Eu pensava que você me amava... Tudo que você me disse eram mentiras... Não a verdade nenhuma em você... Será que algum dia eu encontrarei a pessoa certa... Por que só acontece comigo? Song-Fic NaruxHina / NarxHina


**What I'****ve Done Naruto version.**

**In this farewell**  
(E nesta despedida)  
**There is no blood**  
(Não há sangue)  
**There is no alibi**  
(Não há nenhum álibi)  
**'Cause I've drawn regret**  
(Porque eu terei arrependimento)  
**From the truth**  
(Da verdade)  
**Of a thousand lies**  
(De mil mentiras)

**So let mercy come**  
(Então deixe o perdão chegar)  
**And wash away**  
(E passar a limpo)

Naruto entra em casa cabisbaixo e segue em direção ao seu quarto quando uma pessoa fala.  
Hinata- Naruto-kun ainda bem que você chegou.  
Ela fala sorrindo para seu amado. Ele a olha sem sorrir por uns segundos e depois segue para o seu quarto.  
Hinata- Naruto-kun...  
Ela vai atrás dele e adentra no quarto e pergunta.  
Hinata- Naruto-kun o que foi que ouve?  
Naruto- Hum - fala em tom de insignificância - bem dizer que você não sabe, né... Me traiu esse tempo todo e pensou que o besta aqui não ia notar. - fitando com um olhar mortal para Hinata -  
Hinata- Narut... - interrompida por Naruto -  
Naruto- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas eu vi tudo, vi ele te beijando...  
Hinata- Nar... - interrompida novamente por Naruto -  
Naruto- Sai daqui sua vagabunda não quero te ver mais. - ele já estava emanando chakra vermelho –

Dentro do Naruto:  
Kyuubi- Isso Naruto deixe eu me apossar do seu corpo.  
Naruto- H...hi...na...ta. chorando acuado num canto  
Kyuubi- Naruto ela te traiu vai deixá-la impune, todos nessa vila te humilharam, vai deixar que eles te humilhem de novo. Vai deixar que te pisem.  
Naruto- ...  
Kyuubi- Kukukuku.  
Fora de Naruto:

Naruto/Kyuubi- Sua vadia... Agora você vai se arrepender de nós ter feito de idiota. - avançando para Hinata e a atacando - Sua miserável.  
Hinata- NARUTO-KUN... - sofrendo uma perfuração no peito esquerdo em cima do coração - Naruto-kun... E...eu... N...nunca te t...rai eu se...sempre... te... am...mei... eu es...tou... gr...gravi...da Na...naruto-kun.  
Naruto vê aquela cena e volta ao normal... mais quando ele volta a si já era tarde de mais... sua amada já havia morrido... não avia nada que ele pudesse fazer...

**What**** I've ****done**  
(O que eu Fiz)  
**I'll face myself**  
(Eu vou me encarar)  
**To cross out**  
(Para ultrapassar)  
**What**** I've become**  
(Aquilo em que eu me tornei)  
**Erase myself**  
(Me apagar)  
**And let go of**  
(E esquecer)  
**What**** I've ****done**  
(O que eu fiz)

Naruto cai no chão... e fica ajoelhado olhando para Hinata.  
Naruto- O que eu fiz... Por que... Tudo sua culpa... Sua raposa maldita... Eu vou te matar sua infeliz...  
Kyuubi- Esqueceu moleque que pra você me matar você terá que se matar. Kukuku.  
Naruto- Hinata... m..me desculpe. - ele chora com mais intensidade que antes, grita - ME DESCULPA HINATA!!

**Put to rest**  
(Deixe para trás)  
**What**** you thought of me**  
(O que você pensou de mim)  
**While I clean this slate**  
(Enquanto eu limpo esse perfil)  
**With the hands**  
(Com as mãos)  
**Of uncertainty**  
(Da incerteza)  
**So let mercy come**  
(Então deixe o perdão chegar)  
**And wash away**  
(E passar a limpo)

Ele a olha passa as mãos pela doce face da pessoa que ele mais amou em toda sua vida.  
Naruto- Por favor Hinata me desculpe. Por favor...  
Kyuubi- Kukuku. Você é um baka sabia, na verdade ela nunca te traiu mesmo...  
Naruto- Sua raposa maldita o que você fez?! - diz ele socando a própria barriga - Você vai se arrepender disso.  
Kyuubi- Kukukuku, isso não me afeta seu moleque inútil.  
Naruto continuava a se socar, o sangue ja saia pelos cantos de sua boca.

**For ****what**** I've ****done**  
(Pelo que eu fiz)  
**I'll start again**  
(Eu começarei novamente)  
**And whatever pain may come**  
(E aconteça o que acontecer)  
**Today this ends**  
(Hoje isso acaba)  
**I'm forgiving ****what**** I've ****done**  
(Eu estou perdoando o que eu fiz)

Kyuubi- Eu que fiz aquele Genjutsu, kukuku, sabia que você iria me libertar, mais pelo visto você ao menos conseguiu fazer isso seu verme.  
Naruto- Sua raposa maldita. - diz ele pegando uma kunai - Agora vai chegar o seu fim e o meu fim.  
Kyuubi- Garoto idiota pensa que se furando irá se matar? Esqueceu que eu tenho o poder da regeneração?  
Naruto- Hahahaheheh... Ai é o que você pensa sua miserável. - Naruto levanta a kunai e fura primeiro o seu coração e depois corta o pescoço - Hinata m..me perdoe... E..eu te a..am...o.  
Kyuubi- Seu verme.  
Naruto morre abraçado a sua amada. Tudo que ele fez junto com ele passa em sua mente por frações de segundo antes de seu celebro parar de funcionar, ele morre feliz por estar ao lado de sua amada e triste porque não escutou ela dizendo que o perdoava.


End file.
